


Grecian Mates

by ladypyrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypyrite/pseuds/ladypyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankuro and Naruto are now mates and they are very happy. Kankuro wants to go one more step further and make Naruto his life partner. How can the blonde refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grecian Mates

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part to the trilogy. I definitely hope you have liked the two previous ones and this one as well.

The blonde lay on his stomach. His legs were parted and he could feel Kankuro's weight on top of him. The older man had fallen asleep on top of him after their round of sex during the night. Naruto turned his head to the side and saw the beautiful colors of the sunrise start to fill the room. "You were so beautiful." Kankuro murmured in Naruto's ear, now waking up then started to push himself off of the blonde.

Naruto blushed brightly, though his mate couldn't see him. "Thank you."

"We have plenty of time. Would you like to have more?"

The blonde didn't have to think twice. He loved having sex with Kankuro. It made him feel so loved and it felt so good. They usually had sex in the morning before Kankuro left to examine the army. Sometimes twice if Kankuro bathed in the morning. "By the Gods, yes!"

Kankuro laughed softly then told the blonde, as he rolled over on his back, "You know what to do love." Naruto smiled as he rolled over and slowly climbed on Kankuro's lap, his back facing the older man as he grabbed the rapidly hardening cock beneath his lifted hips and slid onto it. He couldn't help but moan softly when he felt the tip of Kankuro's cock meet his prostate. 

The older man took control now and wrapped his strong arms around Naruto's thighs, lifting them up, spreading them apart, and finally pulling the blonde back to lay against his chest as he pushed his knees up between his younger lover's legs. Kankuro now began to push up and into him, using the help of the mattress beneath him. Naruto arched against him, moaning as the hard cock within him kept hitting his sweet spot. He was so close that he knew he would come very soon. Naruto's hole closed tightly around Kankuro's cock as the older man kept thrusting up into him. Kankuro couldn't wait any longer and it was lucky, for at the same time Naruto had reached his orgasm and came while Kankuro poured his seed into Naruto's tight and hot body. They both moaned and voiced their pleasure as Kankuro released the blonde's legs and Naruto rolled off him and onto the bed on his stomach. "Mmmm..." He moaned.

Kankuro laughed then rolled over on his side and kissed Naruto, who had turned his head to his side to face him. "I love you."

"I love you too Kankuro." He then asked, "Are you going to take a bath this morning?"

The older man smiled then replied, "No, however, I will tonight. I have a special surprise for you tonight."

The blonde looked at his lover with a sweet look, "You do?"

"Yes. However, i'm not showing you until then."

"You are very unfair."

Kankuro laughed, "So I am. Now, I have to go to work. Don't stay in here all day. Go out to the market and get some new clothes or do something." Naruto frowned slightly, "I know you still aren't used to your role, but don't worry what anyone says. I will punish anyone thoroughly for saying anything bad about you."

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kankuro, "Don't throw your power around General."

Kankuro laughed again, "Yes my love." He replied with another kiss to the blonde's lips then started to get up from the bed to go to work.

xxxx

It was later that night, just after the two lovers had had dinner and the sun had set over the Grecian landscape. Kankuro led Naruto to the bath, which was really more a small-sized pool that was heated underneath by wooden logs. It was slightly cold during the night and the servants heated the water, but only to the point to make it comfortable. The bath was circular and a set of stairs led into it. A stone bench circled around till it met the stairs. It was about two and a half feet down. 

Naruto took off his white toga and let it drop to the marble floor and kicked his sandals to the side. Kankuro watched with hungry eyes as his naked partner descended the stairs into the warm water and sit on the bench waiting comfortably yet impatiently for him. Kankuro pulled out a piece of white cloth tied up with a string from the pouch on the side of his armor. "Are you coming?" Naruto asked.

Kankuro laughed. "Be patient." The older man replied as he stripped his armor off and let the pieces hit the marble floor with a clang. He then pulled off his loincloth while carefully keeping the white cloth in his hand. Kankuro then sat the piece of cloth on the floor next to the bath and began to descend the steps into the warm water. He sat on the bench next to Naruto and faced Naruto, "Alright. I told you this morning that I had something special for you."

Naruto smiled, "Yes. I remember."

The older man smiled as he reached for the white cloth and held it in front of Naruto. He then untied the string around it and the sides fell away. In the center of the cloth were two gold rings. Naruto looked at Kankuro in confusion. "I want you to be my life partner."

The blonde smiled at his lover and replied, "You want me to be with you always?"

"I wouldn't have said if I didn't want you."

Naruto frowned suddenly, "But what if I don't make you happy? I'm going to get older. I won't always look like this."

Kankuro laughed, "You think I love you for your looks?"

"No. I don't want you to be disappointed." The blonde replied.

The older man set the rings on the marble then grasped Naruto's chin in between his fingers. He forced Naruto to look at him, "I love you for you. I'll probably be fucking you till we're old and need assistance." Naruto couldn't help but to burst out in laughter. "See. That's what I love about you. I love your laughter and your personality much more than your outer beauty."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck and pushed his head against Kankuro's forehead. "I love you so much. I'm sorry I doubted you."

Kankuro grabbed the two gold rings from the cloth and pressed one into Naruto's hand and kept the other. "No one needs to know, but us...at least for now."

The blonde nodded in agreement. "I don't mind. I definitely don't want some of the others to know."

"Good." The older man then grasped Naruto's right hand and slid the gold ring he held onto his ring finger. Naruto smiled brightly then repeated the same action with Kankuro's right hand. Kankuro leaned in against Naruto and kissed his lips hard while wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and pulling him into the center of the bath. While doing so, he dunked both of them, wetting them both fully then bringing their heads out of the water. 

Naruto was panting from both the kiss and lack of air. He smacked Kankuro lightly on the arm and reprimanded him, "I hate it when you do that."

Kankuro couldn't help but laugh softly, "I can't help it. You look so good when you're wet. Besides we're going to get dirty, why not clean up a little?"

The blonde rolled his eyes at his older lover, "I get cold you..." He stopped reprimanding Kankuro as his dark-headed companion bit into the soft and tender neck. Kankuro brought Naruto back over to the stone bench and sat down with Naruto in his lap. He continued to bite and heard Naruto cry out in pleasure.

"Oh don't be angry with me." He whispered in Naruto's ear after pulling back from his neck.

"Mmm...I ought to..."

The older man smirked, "Ought to what?"

"Oh shut up and fuck me."

Kankuro didn't have to answer to that, for he knew and obeyed his one lover anytime. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's back and began to kiss from the younger man's neck on downwards. Once his lips met the junction of Naruto's neck and shoulders, he moved further down and captured a wet nipple into his hot mouth. 

Naruto moaned loudly, arching backwards and giving Kankuro more access to one of his favorite spots. His fingers dug into Kankuro's shoulders as he felt the warmth of the older man's tongue slide over the nipple and move from it, leaving a trail of hot saliva on his chest, and capturing his other one. He arched backwards again and dug his hands into Kankuro's dark brown hair. "Mmm...Gods!" Naruto cried out.

Kankuro pulled back with a lick to the nipple he had been sucking then said, "Let us finish this." He picked Naruto up again, turned around, and put Naruto on the cold marble floor while he stood on the bench. He spread Naruto's legs and smiled when Naruto smacked him because of the sudden coldness he felt. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's hips, he pulled him against his own hips as he thrust forward into the other's welcoming heat. 

"Please!" Naruto shouted, "It feels so good!" Kankuro smiled as his hardened member slid in and out, thrusting into Naruto's heat. He felt Naruto's hole contract around him, drawing him so close to his orgasm. Naruto wrapped his legs around Kankuro's hips, bringing the older man's member even deeper into his body. "So...close!" He begged, "Finish it!" Kankuro couldn't refuse him or hold back any longer. He continued thrusting hard...one, two, three times then finally heard a loud scream from his partner. Naruto had reached his orgasm and as he wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck, the older man spilled inside him, finally releasing with his partner.

xxxx

About half an hour later, the two lay in their bed on Kankuro's purple silk sheets. The two lay on their left sides and Kankuro wrapped his left arm around Naruto's waist as he nuzzled his head into the blonde's neck. Naruto loved the feeling of being so close to his now life partner. "I love you, my one and only." Kankuro whispered into Naruto's left ear.

Naruto smiled, though Kankuro couldn't see it, "I love you too Kankuro. I will always be yours."

The older man smiled, "Until the end of time."

And Naruto, who had once been a lowly infantryman, knew it would always be this way. For his prince, general, and life partner never went back on a promise or didn't complete anything he said he would do. He turned his head just enough and met Kankuro's lips with a soft kiss. Till the end of time.

The End


End file.
